Kotocumpleaños
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Es el cumpleaños numero 18 de la joven Minami y su familia y amigos se reúnen para celebrar, pero tal vez haya otro motivo para felicitarla.


**Alguien hizo la pregunta y bueno, aquí la respuesta... no es muy largo pero como dije en mi pagina, si lo hacía más largo solo lo haría de forma innecesaria y terminaría con un final extraño...**

* * *

**Kotocumpleaños.**

La casa Minami se encontraba en remodelación, no por algún capricho o deseo de cambiar, el motivo era adornar todo el lugar para el cumpleaños dieciocho de su hija, la cual gracias a sus amigas ahora se encontraba fuera preparándola para su gran noche.

Claro que no era la única que se preparaba.

— ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? —Comentó la chica rubia del trió.

— Estoy tranquila —Dijo la de cabello azul, de forma nada convincente.

— Entonces deja los dardos —Habló la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver? Además es mi habitación —Argumentó.

— Si, pero es nuestra salud la que está en riesgo —La rubia intentaba mantener el equilibrio en una extraña pose junto a su otra amiga, detrás de ellas varios dardos clavados en la pared dibujado perfectamente la figura de ambas.

La peliazul simplemente dejó el resto dentro de un cajón.

— Umi, no sé de qué te preocupas —Dijo al rubia relajándose — Dejando de lado a Honoka, Kotori y tú se conocen desde niñas, sus padres conocen a ambas de hace años.

— Eli tiene razón, solo tienes que decirlo —La chica de mirada amatista también se relajó — De hecho, deben estarlo esperando desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Tan obvias somos? —Umi se alteró nuevamente.

— Pones la misma cara de Eli cada que ve a Nozomi —Argumentó Maki.

— Al menos no parezco una acosadora —Refutó Eli.

Umi estaba por tomar de nuevo sus dardos.

— ¡Espera Umi! —Detuvo Maki a tiempo — A lo que queremos llegar es, que siendo tan obvias nadie ha dicho nada porque esperan que ustedes lo digan primero.

Eso pareció funcionar.

— Es cierto, te preocupas demasiado, seguro que van a aceptarlo —Eli intentaba quitarle los dardos antes de que algo grave pasara.

No muy convencida, Umi decidió continuar con su plan.

* * *

Finalmente la tarde comenzaba a dar paso a la noche, con ello los invitados llegaban a la gran celebración.

Mientras los invitados llegaban los anfitriones incluida la cumpleañera saludaban a cada uno mostrando su rol de anfitriones.

Por otro lado Eli pasaba el tiempo abrazando a su novia y prometida matando con la mirada a cualquiera que volteara a verla.

No muy lejos Maki junto a su novia mostraba una actitud un tanto fría pero igual que Eli de inmediato cambiaba de actitud intimidando a cualquiera que se acercara.

— ¡Kotori-chan! —El escandaloso grito vino de la mejor amiga de la cumpleañera abrazándola — Feliz cumpleaños.

— Honoka-chan, acabamos de vernos hace una hora —Correspondió feliz.

— Honoka-san no creo que sea buena idea acaparar a Minami-san el día de hoy —Comentó la acompañante de la escandalosa chica.

— Es cierto —Dijo separándose rápidamente — Hoy es un día especial —Sus palabras parecían tener un doble sentido.

— Gracias —Exclamó Kotori confundida.

— Mucha suerte —Expresó antes de tomar la mano de su pareja e ir directo a la mesa de postres.

Después de eso llegaron otras amigas suyas entre ellas una castaña y una hiperactiva pelinaranja que en cuanto vio a Honoka no dudó en tomar a su acompañante y arrastrarla con ella.

* * *

Por otro lado, Umi quien llegó bastante temprano se encontraba dando vueltas en círculos con una bebida en mano a la cual apenas había tomado desde su llegada.

— Umi-chan —No esperaba ser sorprendida por su amiga y derramar su bebida por el susto — Lo siento.

— No te preocupes Nozomi, no fue tu culpa —Expresó recuperándose del susto pero no de los nervios.

— Tranquila, todo saldrá bien —Dijo Nozomi tomando el vaso vacío de la mano de Umi y entregándole otro — Mientras no les digas que ninguna de las dos es virgen no tendrás problemas.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre que diré algo tan indecente en público? —Inquirió avergonzada y molesta.

— Vaya, ¿Realmente no lo son? —Fingió sorpresa.

El rostro de Umi terminó más rojo aun.

— ¡Nozomi! —Gritó y la chica salió corriendo de regreso con Eli.

Umi soltó un profundo suspiro antes de tomar la bebida que le dio Nozomi, tal vez debió preguntar primero que era.

* * *

La fiesta transcurría sin percances y Kotori charlaba con su madre, feliz, siendo felicitada por esta.

— ¡Atención!, Quiero decir unas palabras —Vociferó Umi con un tono fuerte y algo torpe, nada común en ella, además de que su cara estaba algo roja.

Los conocidos atribuyeron eso a que a la chica no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención, solo una persona sonreía traviesa.

— Hoy, es un día muy especial —Comenzó su discurso — Y es especial porque la persona que es la responsable de que todos estemos aquí reunidos lo es.

— Umi-chan —Murmuró enternecida.

— Es muy especial, tan especial que a veces siento que no merezco que esté a mi lado —Cuando empezó a llorar todos empezaron a sospechar que algo extraño estaba pasando — Eres la mejor, mas dulce, considerada, cariñosa y hermosa chica que haya conocido, no eres como esa idiota glotona come pan.

— ¡Oye! —Reclamó ofendida la chica.

— ¿No creen que Umi está actuando un poco extraño? —Comentó Maki sin saber si detenerla o esperar a que ella misma lo haga.

— Creo saber quién es la responsable —Murmuró su novia observando a Nozomi que la saludo con una sonrisa amigable.

— ¡Hoy! —Llamó nuevamente la atención de todos — En este día, y en esta misma fiesta, frente a todos ustedes, quiero confesar que amo profundamente a Kotori y soy capaz de lo que sea con tal de hacerla feliz y que me permitan estar a su lado.

A algunas personas les pareció sumamente tierno, pero otras no sabían cómo reaccionar a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Kotori no soportó más tiempo lanzándose a los brazos de su amada feliz de las palabras que le dedicó.

— Yo también te amo Umi-chan, mucho, mucho —Confesó feliz en los brazos de su amante — Y sé que van a aceptarte y las tres seremos muy felices.

— ¿Las tres? —Inquirió confundida Umi.

— Si —Sonrió la cumpleañera tomando la mano de Umi colocándola en su vientre — Las tres.

El rostro de Umi se puso pálido, pero nadie pudo decir si fue por la noticia de Kotori o la cara de criatura de película de terror que tenía su madre en ese momento.

— Sonoda, creí que eras una chica decente —Murmuró con una voz tenebrosa.

— E-espere Minami-san, podemos hablarlo como personas civilizadas.

— Machaste a mi hija, ahora yo me macharé las manos.

Y fue cuando la persecución comenzó.

— No pensé que la mamá de Kotori estuviera en tan buena forma-nya —Comentó Rin.

— ¿No te alegra Nicocchi? —Preguntó Nozomi.

— ¿Por qué estén a punto de apuñalar a Umi? —Preguntó confundida.

— No, porque ahora nuestros bebes tendrán a alguien más para jugar —Contestó Nozomi.

— ¿Nuestros? —Inquirió Maki.

— ¿No se lo habías dicho? —Preguntó Nozomi.

— Iba a hacerlo esta noche, gracias por arruinar la sorpresa —Comentó irónica.

Sus parejas estaban completamente confundidas con la charla.

— Parece que aun tienes oportunidad.

Nico no pudo negar eso.

— ¡Auxilio! —Umi continuaba huyendo de los intentos de asesinato.

* * *

**Si ven que tengo problemas con las "N" es culpa de mi teclado, no responde como quisiera... Feliz cumpleaños Kotori... en Japon ya es 12... tenía planeado escribir una segunda historia corta pero creo ya no se pudo, pero creo que puedo adaptarla para que sea DiaMaru... de hecho pega más con ellas... feliz cumpleaños a la waifu... creo que ya lo dije pero no me importa... ahora a preparar el de Riko, ya traduje algo como parte de su cumpleaños, los que me sigan por facebook sabrán que es, pero tengo que terminar en OS que estoy escribiendo también... Chun-chun~**


End file.
